Never Tick off a Valkyrie
by Lord of Altair
Summary: A demi-god from another realm does something to infuriate the gods. RATED For extreme violence and gory descriptions


Never Tick off a Valkyrie!

Valkyrie Profile belongs to Square-Enix and Tri Ace. Mortal Kombat belongs to Netherrealm Studios. I don't own either series, nor do I plan to make a profit off of them.

This is a fanfic aimed at ADULTS ONLY. If you are under 18, can't distinguish fantasy from reality nor if you can't handle your favorite character dying, then press the back button. It's right in front of you. 

For those who want to see Taven get his just desserts, let the carnage BEGIN!

Taven woke up in a dark and dank cell. He was defeated in the realm of Midgard by the Valkyrie Hrist. Somehow, he's been transported to this bleak realm and managed to defeat most of Hrist's einherijar, but he was overwhelmed by Hrist's divine powers and she achieved victory. And any who had the guts to oppose Lord Odin were sentanced to the realm of Helheim. 

"Where...where am I?" Taven wondered as he woke up. As he looked down at his body, he noiced that his body was translucent. "What the hell...? Am I dead?"

"Ah, so the fallen warrior is awake." A female voice said to Taven. Right at the cell door, he saw a warrior woman clad in black stand before him. Her armor and hair was black as the midnight sky, her skirt was white with gold trim and her skin pale and her lips were as red as blood. She also wore a black helmet with black feathers on the side.

"You!" Taven screeched at the woman. "You defeated me in battle, but how?"

"Silence worm! You're coming with me." The woman shouted in rage as she opened up the prison cell and drags Taven out by force.

As Taven got dragged out of his cell, he was led through many halls and corridors of what appeared to be a huge palace. The rooms were spotless and the halls were white and gold with red curtains on the side. Many statues of noble warriors decorated the halls as well.

As they got to a huge door, Taven was brought over to a throne, where a regal looking man and woman stood before him. The man was about 40 years old in human years, had greyish hair and wore rather regal looking clothing and carried a double edge sword with him. The woman on the other hand, looked younger with long golden hair that flowed down to her wrists. She wore a green and white hat, alongside a matching low cut dress, thigh high boots and fingerless gloves. She appeared to be floating in mid air and can fly without wings on her back.

"Is this our prisoner Hrist Valkyrie?" the man asked. "Is this also the man that killed off most of your einerijar?"

"Yes Lord Odin. This is the man that wiped out most of my loyal einherijar." Hrist said as she bowed to the man and woman.

"This is un-called for!" the green clad woman shouted in disgust. "I'm glad you brought this wretch to us."

"What shall we do with them Freya?" Hrist asked as she looked over at Taven.

"We shall sentence him to a second death, and this time, we'll make sure his remains will stay in Helheim for all eternity."

As Taven was brought before the all father and Freya, it was decided that he got the death sentence, as well as being banished to Helheim for all eternity. However, the decision took only seconds, but how to execute him took even longer to decide. They thought of every way to make this joke of a demi-god suffer for his arrogance and blasphemy. Minutes turned to hours as everyone in Valhallah thought of many ways to torture this cruel demi-god.

Odin now declares that Taven is no longer considered human by the Aesir standards. He was declared a tainted soul by the Aesir and their enherijar that live in Asgard. He was just a broken down wretch and a nasty diseased ridden Edenian rat. He was forced to perform lewd sexual acts upon the executioners as well as the Aesir and the einherijar. If he resisted, they would threaten to mutilate him.

If Taven was finally broken, he would be forced to walk around the valley wearing only nothing but a thong. The people of Asgard and Valhalla were to throw garbage and rotten food at him and heckle him with lewd, insulting comments.

"BOOOOOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOOOO!" A heckler shouted.

"Kill the rat! Kill the rat!" Another heckler added as he took some garbage and threw it at Taven. 

Right there, Taven was chained to a vertical rock, so everyone in Asgard can see Taven's execution. The only thing Taven was allowed to have was stale bread and lukewarm water. He was denied fresh food and water, since today, was the day of torture.

Hrist and Freya were given ethereal whips for today. The divine maidens then brought their arms back and swung their divine whips. Taven could hear the whooshing noises just before it landed on his body. His mouth was wide open with a silent gasp of agony. Taven couldn't avoid the blows either, since he was chained to a rock. The whips landed on Taven's fit body over and over again.

"Stop it! Stop hurting me!"

"But we want to hear you scream you foul beast." a female mage in the crowd yelled out as she was amongst the Aesir and einherijar to witness Taven being tortured.

After many hours, the flogging finally stopped and Taven was allowed to hang off the rock, with sweat running down his nearly naked body.

"I think this whelp had enough!" Odin screeched out. "Continue the torture tomorrow ladies!"

On the next day, Taven's toes were snapped and his toenails were yanked out with full force. His fingers and fingernails also suffered the same fate. Then, his toes were cut off slowly and painfully as possible. His fingers were also cut off as slowly and painfully as possible. He was given stale food and water until he passed out in worlds of pain. 

On the third day, if Taven was still alive, Hrist and Freya would perform their finishing strike.

First, Hrist went. "I annihilate thy form...Divine Technique..." as she chanted, Taven was trapped in a crystal as she pummeled away at him with her sword. There, she sprouts wings and holds up a spear. "Nibelung Valesti!"

But as she got done, Taven was cliging to life, but only barely. "Still alive?"

"Let me handle this." Freya said as she floated in mid air, her hands glowing with brilliant beams of blue light. Right there, Freya shot out deadly beams of light. "I shall cleanse thee...Divine Technique!" There, Freya charged up more energy for an even bigger blast. "Ether Strike!"

There, Taven was killed by the big blast of light. "What filth!"

Two days after Taven's demise, scavengers would feast on the remains of Taven, while his soul was sent to Helheim for all eternity. His corpse would be denied a burial, but was put on display as a sign to those who oppose Odin and all those who serve the all father. His body would rot and be mere food for the beasts of Asgard. Even if his bones remained, it wouldn't be loing before his bones were crushed up and nothing was left of him.

Meanwhile, in Helheim, Taven's soul was presented to Queen Hel herself. The Queen of Helheim was a very beautiful, but very merciless woman. She had long pink hair that flowed down to her knees and wore black robes and a green dress that left little to the imagination.

"Please my queen! Have mercy on me!" Taven pled.

Hel wore a wicked smile on her violet lips. "Hmmmmm...you don't deserve my mercy nor pity! You shall be my slave for all eternity! MWA HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

There, Taven was doomed to serve Queen Hel for all eternity. Such prices to pay for arrogance and foolishness. This here, my friends, is why you should never tick off a valkyrie.

Fin


End file.
